


Worth the Risk

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [24]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Robbie worth the risk to Jackie's heart or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Jackie put on a brave front at work ever since her marriage to Brian broke down. But the truth was she was damaged goods, used merchandise, if you will.

She felt bad, that she was to blame for things as she was so stubborn and independent that she wouldn't listen to Brian when he told her to quit or get a desk job.

She could easily admit that she still held deep feelings in her heart, even though part of it was missing. But giving her heart to the person who she held the deep feelings for was risky. Her head was filled with questions she couldn't answer.

Was he willing to replace missing part?

Was he worth the risk of opening her heart again?

Could he afford the price of her heart?

Could he love her?

Was the Casanova of Glasgow even capable of love?

After a few hours of deliberating over all these questions, Jackie finally had an answer to all of the questions.

Yes.

Yes, he was worth the risk. To Jackie, Robbie Ross was worth all the risks in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Bargain Store by Dolly Parton


End file.
